Behind the Mask
by whitexfcrime
Summary: Boboiboy seorang anak populer yang mempunyai 'pekerjaan' khusus saat malam hari. Bertemu dengan Fang yang dingin tapi sebenarnya pemalu. Suatu malam Fang melihat Boboiboy membunuh seseorang dengan sadis. Ternyata itulah pekerjaan asli Boboiboy. Lalu bagaimana dengan Fang dan perasaannya? [Curious? Just read this story]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I don't own Boboiboy because Boboiboy belongs to Monsta Studio but "Behind the Mask" is mine**

Pertama kali menulis di fanfiction namun meski begitu saya baru sekali menulis di fandom ini dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan.

[Warning: Adult + Yandere! Boboiboy, Fem! Fang, Gore, Broken Character!]

Rate: T to M for Bloody Scene

\- dengan hormat, March -

* * *

First: Scary Night

* * *

 _[Pulau Rintis, pukul 00:00]_

 _Kepala wanita itu dihantam dengan palu hingga pecah. Rambutnya masih saja dijambak oleh pembunuhnya. Terlihat otak yang menggiurkan dari mayat wanita yang barusan dibunuhnya_

 _Dengan pisaunya. Ia mencongkel otak yang manis itu. Dipotong perlahan dan mendapat sepotong daging otak yang bercampur darah_

 _Dimakanlah sepotong makanan yang terlihat lezat itu, ternyata memang benar-benar lezat_

 _Lelaki ini membalikkan tubuh wanita yang ternyata masih setengah hidup ini. Well, memberi siksaan_ _sedikit_ _boleh, kan?_

 _Ia menusuk perut korbannya kemudian dirobek besar-besar. Organ dalamnya kini terlihat dan ia merasa lapar sekarang_

 _Ususnya ditarik dan digigit. Kemudian dilahap, ia mengambil hati yang terlihat lezat itu dengan cara menggigitnya. Lumayan lezat juga_

 _Wanita itu menangis. Siksaan sebelum mati ini membuatnya gila._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?". Dibelai pipi wanita korbannya dengan lembut_

 _'CRAASHHH!'_

 _Matanya diambil dengan pisau, baru yang sebelah kanan. Kemudian dihancurkan dengan palu_

 _Tangan wanita itu ditelentangkan_

 _"Mari memotong"_

 _Wanita itu menjerit tertahan saat terasa tangannya serasa dipotong seperti daging kecil lalu dimakan oleh lelaki psikopat ini_

 _Kakinya juga dibelah dan tulang kering serta paha kaki wanita itu dihancurkan dengan palu sementara dagingnya dilahap bulat-bulat_

 _Seringai menakutkan tampak di wajahnya_

 _"Saatnya mengakhiri permainan". Ia meminumkan sesuatu pada wanita yang kelihatannya tidak bisa menelan minuman itu_

 _Itu adalah_ _minyak_

 _Kemudian dengan sebuah korek api, ia akan membuat keajaiban. Ia melempar korek api yang sudah terbakar itu ke dalam mulut korbannya dan korbannya itu langsung terbakar dengan cara yang indah menurutnya_

 _Ia menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh wanita itu meleleh. Setelah benar-benar meleleh, ia membersihkan jejaknya dengan alkohol. Tidak lupa mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin kan pulang dengan pakaian berlumuran darah_

 _Ia membakar pakaiannya dan barulah beranjak pergi. Kenyang juga akhirnya_

 ** _Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar dari kejauhan tampak seseorang yang sedang berdo'a dalam hati dengan tubuh bergetar serta menahan tangisnya_**

[To be continued  
Or  
End?]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I don't own Boboiboy because Boboiboy belongs to Monsta Studio but "Behind the Mask" is mine**

Pertama kali menulis di fanfiction namun meski begitu saya baru sekali menulis di fandom ini dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan.

[Warning: Adult + Yandere! Boboiboy, Fem! Fang, Human! Ochobot, Gore, Broken Character!]

Rate: T to M for Bloody Scene and other(s)

Happy Reading, all

\- dengan hormat, March -

* * *

Ｔｈｅ Ｎｉｇｈｔｍａｒｅ

* * *

 _Ia dapat melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kekejaman yang tertuju padanya_

 _Di tangan kanan orang itu terdapat pisau yang telah berlumuri oleh darah_

 _Sementara orang itu terus tersenyum—_ _lebih tepatnya menyeringai seram_

 _Perlahan dia mendekat dan gadis bersurai gelap ini melangkah mundur_

 _Mereka terus seperti itu sampai gadis ini dapat merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok di belakang_

 _Matanya melebar, tamatlah riwayatnya_

 _Sebelum menutup mata hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Boboiboy yang menghunuskan pisau ke arahnya_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Matanya terbuka lebar. Keringat sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan tentang lelaki itu

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi dan sampai sekarang Fang masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak

Mengingat betapa sadis pembunuh malam itu dan setiap tidur ia memimpikan bahwa ia sendiri yang akan jadi mangsa selanjutnya

Segera ia bangkit dari posisi tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Mulai sekarang ia sudah menjadi murid SMA Pulau Rintis. Ia berharap tidak satu kelas atau sebangku **dengan anak itu** seperti waktu di SMP

Meski harus diakui, sebenarnya Fang menyukai sang lelaki pembunuh itu sejak mereka menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMP tapi mengetahui orang yang disukainya adalah pembunuh membuat perasaan cintanya berubah menjadi perasaan takut

Perlahan ia menghindari acara tatap menatap dengannya, tegur sapa dan selalu menolak ajakannya dengan alasan kalau ada tugas yang belum dikerjakan

Padahal di rumah tua yang ditakuti orang-orang ini ia tidak pernah sibuk sama sekali kecuali saat seorang guru memberi tugas yang rumit tapi demi nyawa, ia harus terus berbohong

Fang mengambil handuk yang tergantung kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat mandi ia juga sering parno sendiri, selalu merasa ada yang mengintainya dan lebih mengerikan lagi lampu kamar mandinya sering hidup mati padahal tombol lampu tidak ada yang menyentuh sama sekali dan juga merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang meniup tengkuknya seperti sekarang

Gadis ini cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sarapan? Tidak pernah. Tinggal sendirian di rumah tua tanpa kedua orang tua atau saudara membuatnya tidak pernah sarapan sama sekali

Ia berjalan ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu barulah keluar dari rumah tua tersebut ke sekolah barunya

 **Sang gadis itu tidak sadar ada yang mengintainya dari belakang. Seseorang dengan hasrat membunuh**

"Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ?"

Lelaki ini mengintai gerak-gerik malaikatnya. Sungguh hasrat membunuhnya telah berkecamuk tapi tentu tidak untuk membunuh gadis manis tersebut

Pagi ini, Boboiboy belum sarapan karena Ochobot bangun kesiangan. Jadi ia yang sudah mengantongi pisau dan alkohol serta alat-alat membunuh lain kemudian berjalan ke arah lain dari sekolahnya

Kebetulan salah satu wanita yang menggilainya sejak Sekolah Dasar mengajaknya bermain dan dengan alasan bagus lelaki ini meminta wanita itu bertemu dengannya sebelum bel masuk sekolah di depan halte bus dekat taman

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana dan tidak perlu susah-susah mencari wanita tersebut karena wanita dengan surai pirang itu sudah menunggunya

Oh, kalian bisa lihat bentuk tubuhnya. Menggoda sekali. Ya, **menggoda untuk dimakan**

Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Tangan kanan sudah merogoh saku, memegang gagang pisau kesayangannya

"Ah! Boboiboy!". Ternyata wanita itu atau kita sebut saja Shafira menemukan keberadaannya. Dengan senang hati Shafira berlari kecil ke arah lelaki yang dicintai dan langsung memeluk lelaki tersebut

Tangan kiri lelaki ini mengelus surai kepirangan milik Shafira. "Lama menunggu? Maaf ya aku telat, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu"

Tentu kata-kata itu membuat wanita ini berteriak senang di dalam hati. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Boboiboy dan menatapnya dalam-dalam

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu". Tanpa izin, Shafira mengecup pipi lelaki ini. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya sang pria jijik dengan kecupannya

"Hmm. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku meminta satu hal?"

Shafira mengangguk

Boboiboy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik tepat di telinga wanita tersebut. "Aku menginginkan tubuhmu".

Wajah Shafia memerah padam. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Boboiboy. "I—Iya"

Pisau yang berada di kantong langsung ditarik dan ditancapkan ke perut wanita itu. Jelas wanita yang ditusuk sangat kaget, tidak sempat berteriak kepalanya sudah dihantam palu

 **'DUK!'**

Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan roboh. Sang lelaki menindih tubuh **wanitanya** seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri

"It's time to eat...". Bibirnya ditarik ke atas, senyuman lembut tadi berubah menjadi seringai kejam

Dicabut pisaunya dari perut korban dengan kasar. Membuat darahnya menyiprat ke wajah sang psikopat. Lelaki ini mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, sebuah toples berisi **20 lipan**

"Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu". Ia membuka paksa mulut korbannya baru memasukkan lipan-lipan itu kesana

Lipan-lipan yang sudah lapar langsung bergeliat masuk lebih salam ke tubuh korban. Sementara korban menangis dan menjerit dengan suara parau akan siksaan sebelum mati ini

Kembali lelaki ini dengan tangan yang sebelah memegang palu memukul leher wanita itu hingga darah keluar lagi

Kemudian menghantam tangannya. Ia menghantan tangan kanan wanita tersebut dengan palu sampai tulangnya hancur. Makan daging dengan tulang kadang tidak terlalu enak, kan?

Dari tasnya ia mengambil sebuah tomat. Pertama tomat itu dipotong dan potongannya ia masukkan ke lubang hidung sang korban. Ia jadi makin bernapsu membunuh dan memakan

Ternyata di dalam kantong ia juga menyimpan garpu. Garpu itu ia tusukkan ke bola mata korban. Menarik bola mata indah itu keluar kemudian melahapnya bulat-bulat

Tidak lupa pisaunya membelah perut korban dan menarik ususnya keluar. Ia terus tarik hingga semuanya lepas. Lelaki ini memotong usus itu seperti sosis kemudian memakannya

Kemudian dengan garpu ia mengambil paksa kedua ginjal korban dan menggigitnya. Rasanya sangat lezat

Tangan yang sudah tak bertulang dilepas paksa olehnya sampai ke engsel lengan. Kembali memakan bagian tubuh korban dengan bulat-bulat

Oh, ia melewatkan hati indahnya. Sang lelaki mengambil hati korban dengan tangan dan secara paksa. Membuat korban yang masih setengah hidup ini berteriak parau lagi

Ia menggigit hatinya, mengulum dan menelan. Rasanya sangat lezat. Kemudian mengambil botol kosong dari tas, ia mengisi botol itu dengan darah korban dan meminumnya. Apa kalian tahu? Rasanya manis dan segar

Dan soal lipan. Sepertinya sudah mulai korban lagi dari bagian yang ia robek. Indah sekali

Boboiboy menghabiskan minumannya seperti tidak minum selama setahun penuh

Lalu menarik lidah korban, dengan gunting yang dibawa ia memotong lidahnya dan memakannya bulat-bulat

Sebuah botok dikeluarkan lagi olehnya, botol itu berisi **asam sulfur.** Dengan senang hati ia **menuangkan asam sulfur** itu ke mulut korban dan ke tubuh serta kaki

"...Well, baby. I should finished you now. I am sorry, I can't play with you more". Menuangkan minyak disekeliling wanita tersebut dan melempar korek api disana. Oh, tidak. Ini terlalu indah untuknya

Untunlah tempat ini adalah tempat yang jarang sekali ada manusia lewat. **Ya, jarang sekali**

Sang pembunuh menghapur jejak dengan alkohol. Tidak lupa membuang seragam yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan yang baru yang sudah disiapkan di dalam tas

Botol berisi minuman segar itu juga dibuang. Sementara pisau dan alat-alat lain kecuali lipan yang sudah mati, ia bersihkan dengan alkohol

Kakinya melangkah pergi, kobaran api tadi masih belum musnah. Ia yakin butuh waktu cukup lama apalagi tubuh korban yang dilumuri asam sulfur itu

Dalam hati ia tertawa senang bisa memakan daging enak pagi ini tapi jadi kekenyangan. Membuat malas bergerak

Jadi ia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dan menggunakan hoverboard untuk sampai di sekolah. Disaat itu juga ia dapat melihat seorang yang familiar duduk di luar kelas

Oh, jadi ia sekelas lagi dengannya? Menyenangkan!

Ia kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa dan berjalan menuju kelas— tepatnya ke gadis tersebut dan berniat mengagetinya

"Selamat pagi!". Sapanya dengan senyum lebar. Yang disapa terdiam, kaget dan takut. Dia tidak membalas sapaan lelaki itu

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menaruh tas dan kemudian keluar lagi untuk duduk di sebelah gadis ini

"Fang, kau jahat deh nyuekin aku terus"

 **Tubuh gadis ini sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat**

"Yᴇs, I ᴀᴍ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ"

Do'a Fang tidak terkabul. Padahal ia berdo'a untuk tidak sekelas bahkan SATU SEKOLAH dengan laki-laki ini

Tidak. Kenapa lelaki ini menyapanya? Tentu ia tidak bisa membalas. Mulutnya bungkam

"Fang, ayolah. Bicara atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu!". Ancamnya

Ia menelan ludah, berusaha menatap lelaki ini dan membuka mulut perlahan. Fang harus jadi dirinya yang dingin!

"Berisik. Ini masih pagi, jangan berisik begitu dong". Ucap sang gadis sambil menatapnya sinis padahal takut sekali

"...Kau tahu? Kau sudah menghindariku selama 3 bulan. Ada apa, Fang?". Dia mendekatkan wajahnya Fang. Siapapun, tolonglah!

"A—Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya sibuk". Kilahnya

Dapat dilihat wajahnya menjadi kesal

"Bohong". Gumamnya

Gadis ini segera beranjak dari tempat duduk berniat ke kelas saat dirasa tangan lelaki ini mencegahnya

"Fang...lihatlah aku...". Dia memutar tubuh gadis ini dan menahan Fang dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau membenciku?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu orang ini hanya berakting dan dirinya tidak mau jatuh ke dalan genggaman lelaki ini. Jadilah, ia mendorongnya kencang

"...Jangan sentuh aku lagi". Gumam gadis bersurai gelap sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih sepi

Sementara lelaki yang ditinggalkan hanya menyeringai.

 **Permainan dimulai**

(To be Continued)

* * *

A/N: Ah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti pada diriku yang membuat alur seperti ini dan bahasa inggris yang hancur. Tolong maafkan aku juga jika ada typo

Oh, iya. Saya lupa memberitahu bahwa disini Ochobot adalah manusia dan seorang lelaki, hehe

Singkat kata saja. Terima kasih telah mereview dan jangan lupa RnR nya juga ya hehe

White: Ayo kita balas reviewnya, Chris

Chris: Hn

* * *

(a) Fudan-san 22

White: Tidak apa kok Fudan-san, hehe

Chris: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya

(b) Thunderpearl

Chris: Kalau kepo nanti kau sendiri yang dimangsa *liatin datar*

White: Hus! Lebih baik kepo daripada sesat di jalan!

March: Oi, oi. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview

(c) Natsu Hiru-chan

March: Saya juga sudah lama gak baca gore hehe

White: Romance? Chapter ini udah kelihatan belum? x3

Chris: Iya. Dia memang cengeng *liatin Fang*

March: Terima kasih reviewnya

(d) Kakuraishi deli-chan

Chris: Baca chapter ini juga kelihatan kan bagaimana sifat Fang? *tatap datar*

White: Hei! Jangan dingin begitu!

March: Soal Fang dilukai atau tidak itu masih pertanyaan juga buat saya sendiri

Chris: Thanks reviewnya

(e) Oranyellow-chan

March: Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, haha

White: Boboiboy itu sebenarnya—Hufff!

Chris: *sumpal mulutnya pakai bola bekel* Diem kau atau tidak makan seminggu!

March: Terima kasih reviewnya

(f) K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H

White: Huaaaa! Pujiannya banyak sekali! *mata berbinar*

March: Iya. Fang saya buat penakut gitu *kena cambuk*

Chris: Lapar? Sana makan! *sodorin daging manusia*

March: Ngomong-ngomong kita pernah kenal ya? *kena slepet*

White: Thanks reviewnya! *kissu*

(g) IMAgineAg sweet88

Chris: Ini juga To be Continued *mendengus*

White: Terima kasih ya pujiannya! Hehe

March: Well, makaish reviewnya. Hehe

(h) Celestial Namika

White: Wuah! Kamu kan yang buat Fanfict 'Mine' itu! Aku juga minta lanjut hueeee! *kena pukul Chris*

Chris: *pegang rotan keinsafan* Daging mentah lebih enak, kau tahu *menghela napas*

March: Yang kanibal itu si Boboiboy sementara yang berdo'a itu si Fang, hehe

White: TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYA! *teriak di telinga Namika*

(i) FoinChu

Chris: Beruntunglah kau bersemayam disini. Kau tahu? Disini banyak orang tidak waras

White: Chris jahat! HUEEEEE! *peluk*

Chris: *merona* Lepaskan aku! *kabur*

White: Tunggu aku, Chris! *kejar*

March: Kalau mau otak aku juga punya kok *sodorin otak*

White + Chris: Terima kasih reviewnya! *Chris masih dikejar*

P.s

White dan Chris itu laki-laki lho. Shota dua-duanya. Pft


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I don't own Boboiboy because Boboiboy belongs to Monsta Studio but "Behind the Mask" is mine**

Pertama kali menulis di fanfiction namun meski begitu saya baru sekali menulis di fandom ini dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan.

[Warning: Adult + Yandere! Boboiboy, Fem! Fang, Human! Ochobot, Gore, Broken Character!]

Rate: T to M for Bloody Scene and other(s)

Happy Reading, all

\- dengan hormat, March -

* * *

 **Bel masuk sudah berkumandang. Tapi dapat terlihat dua aura yang sangat berbeda duduk di satu ruangan bahkan satu tempat**

 **"Fang, ini seperti takdir ya". Gumam lelaki bertopi jingga sembari menunjukkan senyuman yang membuat gadis ini takut tapi membuat gadis lain mimisan bahkan hampir pingsan**

 **Sungguh dalam hidup seorang Fang tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini. Sedari tadi dirinya melihat ke luar jendela, enggan menatap sebelahnya**

 **'Aku harap ini segera berakhir', batinnya**

* * *

Ｂｒｏｋｅｎ

* * *

Boboiboy mengerti kenapa sikap Fang seperti ini. Oh, ayolah. Memang dirinya tidak sadar bahwa malam jum'at tiga bulan lalu gadis ini melihat aksi pembunuhan kejamnya? Tentu ia sadar

Ia sudah menyukai gadis ini sejak lama walau nyatanya sekarang ia berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang wanita bernama Arin. Tentu wanita itu yang memintanya setengah mati sampai menangis dan berjanji akan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Menguntungkan? Tentu

Seorang seperti Cecil atau Keyla yang digosipkan tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun pada akhirnya menghamba pada dirinya

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa gadis bersurai gelap ini tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya? Secara fisik, ia sempurna. Tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Biasanya wanita hanya akan terpikat karena itu saja apalagi tampilannya adalah anak baik-baik

Boboiboy tidak habis pikir akan jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Fang. Dengan iseng ia memainkan rambut gadis ini yang membuat si empunya tersentak dan melihat siapa pelakunya

Gadis ini menatap tajam ke arah orang yang memainkan rambutnya. "Lepaskan"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?". Balas pihak lelaki

"Aku tidak suka rambutku disentuh olehmu"

Kata-kata itu agak dalam. Lelaki ini terdiam sejenak dan melepas rambut gadisnya. Kemudian memegang tangan lembut milik gadis ini

"Kata-katamu selalu tajam. Kenapa?"

Fang tidak menjawab

"Jawab aku atau perlu aku seret kau nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Gadis bersurai gelap ini berkeringat dingin. Padangannya mengarah ke bawah sekarang

" _—_ Tolong. Aku...". Dengan suara pelan ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu..."

Dan setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan tanpa sadar sudah waktunya istirahat

Fang berjalan keluar kelas, ia berniat ke perpustakaan untuk mendinginkan otak

Sementara lelaki beriris mata hazel ini tinggal sendirian di kelas karena semua orang sudah pergi keluar. Matanya berkilat marah, ia menggigit bibir bawah hingga berdarah dan tangannya terus menggenggam gagang pisau. Lelaki ini sangat ingin membunuh sekarang

'Fang...kau milikku. Hanya milikku seorang dan kau berkata begitu? Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu! Dan kau bicara begitu?! Kau...kau...jangan bilang mencintai lelaki lain?! Siapa lelaki itu?! Aku akan membunuhnya'. Darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawahnya semakin banyak. Matanya penuh kehampaan

 **Fang, kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Jika ada yang ingin merebutmu aku akan membunuhnya**

"Ｉ ｗａｎｔ ｙｏｕ＂

Di sisi lain, gadis bersurai gelap ini membaca sebuah buku. Novel yang berjudul 'Bloody Love'. Berkisah seorang psikopat yang akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya walau harus membunuh sahabat atau orang berharganya

Awalnya ini lumayan menarik tapi saat di pertengahan, tidak terhitung berapa orang yang meninggal. _'Sekali saja melewati 1 halaman maka 3 orang sudah mati_ '

Novel yang mengerikan tapi menarik. Itulah yang dapat gadis ini ungkapkan

Ia tidak sadar daritadi bahwa lampu perpustakaan ini remang-remang dan agak mengerikan juga tinggal dirinya sendiri yang berada disana

Ada apa ini?

Insting perempuannya membuat ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membawa novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Ketika ingin berjalan, pandangannya terfokus pada meja di ujung. Terlihat jari-jari tangan keluar dari sana, perlahan menampilkan puncak kepala dan akhirnya hanya menampilkan setengah tubuhnya

Ia mengeluarkan bisikan yang terdengar seperti dari neraka

"...Hai"

Kakinya sudah bergetar begitupula dengan tubuhnya

" _—_ Ha...i..."

"Kau Fang, kan? Aku Iwan". Lelaki yang tubuhnya putih pucat seperti mayat itu mulai berdiri. Menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan rambutnya yang rapih

Fang mengangguk agak gugup ketika berhadapan dengan anak ini. Tentu ia tahu, anak yang satu ini adalah salah satu dari yang misterius dalam sekolah

"...Aku tahu apa yang kau ingin tahu"

Gadis ini menelan ludahnya lumayan kasar

"A-Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Isinya seperti novel itu". Dia menunjuk novel yang gadis ini baca tadi

"Iwan, kau _—_ "

"Boboiboy bukanlah manusia. Setidaknya dia hanyalah setengah manusia"

Mata gadis ini agak melebar. Keringat sudah mengucur dari pelipisnya

" _—_ Dia seorang nosferath seed"

 _'BRUKK!'_

Buku yang tadi Fang pegang kini jatuh. Matanya membulat tidak percaya, kali ini ia mencari-cari sesuatu. Ke rak satu dan yang lain. Hampir membongkar isi perpustakaan sampai akhirnya _—_

"...Kau...tidak serius kan?"

 _—_ terlihat sebuah gambar mengerikan yang terbuka dalam sebuah buku

"Aku serius". Dia melemparkan sesuatu pada si gadis bersurai gelap dan anehnya gadis ini terkejut lalu membuang benda itu-

 _—_ Ya, itu adalah mata. Bola mata manusia

"D-Darimana kau dapatkan itu?!"

"...Tenang. Aku dipihakmu dan akan kujelaskan semuanya"

Kenyataan pahit akan bertambah pahit ketika fakta terus terbuka seperti lembaran kertas

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Fang ternyata izin pulang duluan. Sekarang hanya tinggal seorang pria bermata hazel yang membereskan buku dengan kasar dan keluar kelas dengan wajah tampannya yang tampak bad mood

Tidak ada napsu untuk membunuh manusia malam ini. Ia hanya ingin bermain

Oh, kau pasti tahu. Napsu seorang nosferath, termasuk dalam hubungan intimnya

Setelah sampai di rumah, ia berpecah menjadi 5 dan mereka berlima memakai tuxedo mahal yang membuat gaya mereka lebih keren dan tampan

Yang membedakan hanya warna manik mata, cara berpakaian juga rambutnya

Gempa biasa dengan rambut yang rapih tapi tidak menambah kesan culun malah menampilkan kesan dewasa

Taufan terbiasa dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang tidak rapih. Menambah kesan bad boy padanya

Halilintar dengan rambut yang tidak terlalu rapi tapi tidak terlalu berantakan juga. Sikap dinginnya menambah kesan hot guy padanya

Api tampil dengan pakaian yang berantakan tapi dengan rambut yang setengah rapi dan setengah berantakan. Sikap kekanakan tapi memakannya itu menambah kesan cute pada yang satu ini entah kenapa

Air dengan pakaian yang rapi dan rambut yang tidak terlalu berantakan. Sifatnya yang tenang dan jarang bicara tapi pemangsa yang sempurna membuatnya berkesan seperti devil

Tentu mereka berlima terkenal di Night Club. Banyak wanita yang merelakan tubuhnya diambil oleh mereka

Seperti saat ini para wanita mengelilingi mereka. Walau dengan setengah hati mereka melayani mereka, bahkan one night stand walau mereka tidak pernah mengeluarkan sperma mereka di dalam para wanita tersebut. Tidak ada yang pernah membuat benda itu keluar

Dalam hubungan intimnya mereka juga menolak berciuman di bibir. Hanya kissmark dan di bagian lainnya

"Halilintar~ mau one night stand denganku?". Tanya seorang wanita sembari bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pemuda itu

Dengan sudut mata sang lelaki melihat manusia tidak tahu diri ini. "Maaf. Aku sedang tidak mood"

Dapat terlihat wanita itu terus membujuk walau hasilnya tetap sama

Di lain tempat juga begitu. Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air menolak ajakan para jalang tersebut dan wanita yng ditolak tetap tidak mau pergi dari sisi mereka

Kali ini para jalang mengajak mereka bermain billiard. Mereka dengan setengah hati mengiyakan ajakan tersebut

Malam itu mereka bermain sampai lupa kalau besok ada sekolah. Apalagi sempat menghisap darah sebentar untuk mengisi tenaga. Jujur, sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu tidur tapi situasi menyuruh mereka berprilaku seperti seorang manusia

Karena keadaan yang tidak mendukung juga. Dimana tadi baru saja ditolak, membuat keputusan final yaitu _bolos sekola_ h

Tidak peduli ada pr atau tugas lainnya. Persetan dengan itu semua

Ia sudah meminta Ochobot untuk mengirim surat izin pada wali kelas besok. Surat izin kalau Boboiboy sedang sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama 3 hari ke depan

Ketika para Boboiboy pulang. Mereka tidak bersatu melainkan langsung tidur. Hilang ingatan? Sudah tidak mungkin. Dirinya berbeda dengan yang dulu

Ochobot yang melihat kepulangan para Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Dia menyelimuti kelima lelaki tersebut

＂Ｉ ａｍ ｙｏｕｒｓ＂

Fang tidak mengerti. Sudah 2 hari orang itu tidak masuk. Padahal sekolah baru mulai tapi sudah tidak masuk

Para fansnya pun terlihat lesu. Termasuk para guru yang selalu membanggakan muridnya itu

Dengan malas, gadis ini membaca buku teks matematikanya. Duduk sendiri tidak buruk sih tapi aura di sekitarnya ini mengganggu seperti tidak melihat matahari selama 2 tahun

Guru matematika juga tidak masuk. Hanya memberi tugas, hampir seluruh mata pelajaran hari ini hanya diberi tugas karena para guru yang tidak ingin masuk kelas entah karena apa

Saat jam istirahat datang, gadis bersurai gelap ini mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru di perpustakaan. Ia duduk di bagian paling pojok dan sudah ada sesosok makhluk yang menemaninya

"Hei _—_ ". Kali ini Fang yang menyapa pertama

"Apa?". Iwan melihat kearahnya

"Boboiboy itu nosferath tapi kan nosferath sudah musnah"

" _—_ Kau tahu tentang manusia kanibal kan?"

"Emm, iya?"

" _—_ Itulah nosferath tapi nosferath adalah bagian dari seorang dhampir yang bermata emas". Kata-kata lelaki ini kurang bisa dimengerti olehnya

"Jadi _—_?"

"Boboiboy belum tahu dia itu nosferath. Dia cuma tahu dirinya adalah kanibal tapi kenyataannya dia bisa bertahan dengan makanan manusia atau bahkan darah manusia"

Setelahnya Fang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Pelajaran berikutnya juga tidak ada guru yang mengajar tapi untungnya tidak diberi tugas

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Sekarang saja bel pulang sudah berkumandang. Fang membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pergi sebelum ia rasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"Ada apa, bu guru?". Tanyanya dengan nada sopan

"Maaf, ya. Tadi ibu tidak sempat mengajar kelasmu". Sang guru memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Ibu mau minta tolong. Bisakah kau antarkan ini ke rumah Boboiboy?"

Gadis ini melihat apa yang disodorkan sang guru. Sebuah kotak, kotak hadiah lebih tepatnya

"Dan juga ini". Selanjutnya adalah plastik berisi surat yang sangat banyak

Tadinya sih Fang ingin menolak tapi mengingat yang meminta adalah sang guru jadilah ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah berpamitan dengan bu guru, ia tanpa kembali ke rumah langsung berjalan ke arah rumah Boboiboy

Rumah lelaki itu lumayan besar dan bergaya kebaratan. Cocok dengan perilakunya

Fang menekan tombol bel. Setelah itu keluar seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang muncul dan yang jelas itu bukan seseorang yang dikenalnya

"Ah, maaf. Anda siapa?". Tanya anak lelaki itu dengan nada sopan

"Aku teman sekelas Boboiboy. Aku disuruh mengantarkan ini oleh guruku". Gadis ini berusaha tersenyum walau kaku

"Oh? Terima kasih. Aku Ochobot". Ochobot membantu gadis ini yang terlihat berat membawa barang yang dikatakan banyak tersebut

"Aku Fang. Salam kenal". Fang tertawa renyah, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa

Ochobot mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Fang masuk. Dia memberitahu bahwa kamar Boboiboy ada di atas, Fang bisa duluan karena dirinya harus mematikan kompor

Dengan berat hati gadis bersurai gelap ini mengangguk. Kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga sambil membawa kotak-kotak yang lumayan berat, walau sudah dibantu oleh Ochobot tapi tetap saja masih berat

Ochobot tadi sudah memberitahu yang mana kamar Boboiboy, jadi sekarang ia hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu saja

 _'Tok tok tok_ '

"B _—_ Boboi...boy...". Panggilnya dengan nada rendah

Tidak ada jawaban. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mengetuk juga tidak ada jawaban. Merasa tangannya mulai sakit karena beban yang berada di tangan, ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk tanpa izin tapi apa yang didapatinya?

Tiga orang bertelanjang dada dan dua orang memakai kemeja tapi tidak rapi. Menambah kesan seksi pada mereka. Kalau ia adalah fansnya pasti sekarang sudah teriak, mimisan atau pingsan. Sayangnya ia bukan

"Hei"

Kelima orang itu melihat ke arah orang yang mengeluarkan suara

"Fang..."

"..."

"Fang?!"

"...Fang"

"...Kau?"

Gadis ini memutar bola matanya. Ia menurunkan kotak-kotak itu di lantai dan berjalan mendekati mereka

"Kau dua hari tidak masuk dan bersenang-senang? Kau bolos ternyata. Tidak kusangka"

Kau itu berarti kalian. Setidaknya begitu

Taufan dan Api mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gempa menghela napas. Halilintar dan Air menatapnya datar

"...Akh cuma mau mengantarkan itu. Sampai jumpa". Fang membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi ketika _—_

'BRUKKK!'

 _—_ ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai

"Akhh!". Ringisan keluar dari mulut sang gadis

Mereka berlima menatap gadis ini seolah dia adalah mangsa mereka

＂Ｔｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ ｍｉｎｅ＂

Taufan lah yang menariknya kemudian menimpa gadis itu. "Fang...". Gumamnya pelan

"Hei, Taufan. Sisakan kami juga ya". Ucap Gempa dengan seringainya

"Kalian mau bagian mana?"

"Dada _—_ "

"Leher _—_ "

"Paha _—_ "

"Pipi _—_ "

Taufan mendengus mendengar jawaban kembarannya. Ia kemudian mengelus bibir Fang dengan jarinya

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?". Gadis yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh yang berkeringat. "Kuanggap itu sebagai iya"

Lelaki beriris biru ini mulai memperpendek jarak di antara bibir mereka. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut gadis tersebut yang membuat sang gadis melebarkan matanya

Ia melumat bibir milik sang wanita kemudian lidah sang lelaki menjilat bibir bawah wanitanya untuk mendapat akses masuk tapi dengan teguh sang wanita tetap membungkam mulutnya. Merasa tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk masuk, ia menggigit bibir bawah sang wanita hingga berdarah yang membuat Fang tanpa sengaja menbuka belahan bibirnya dan langsung dimasuki oleh lidah Taufan

Tangan lelaki ini mendorong kepalanya agar ciuman makin dalam. Ia juga memiringkan kepalanya dan mengajak lidah Fang untuk berdansa. Kedua tangan wanita ini mendorong dada bidang milik sang pendominasi walau dorongannya tidak terlalu kuat

"Mhhh...nghhh..."

Setelah ciuman selesai terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka. Wajah Fang sangat memerah, napasnya juga terengah-engah

"Halilintar. Giliranmu". Sang pendominasi bermanik mata merah berganti posisi dengan kembarannya. Matanya agak melebar ketika melihat wajah Fang yang menggoda, tangannya kemudian membuka dua kancing seragam milik gadis ini

Menampilkan belahan dadanya yang menggiurkan. Wajahnya mendekati bagian itu dan menjilatnya, ia meremas yang sebelah kiri. Setelah menjilat dada sebelah kanan, ia mulai membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan disana

"Mmmhhhhh _—_ J...Jangannnhhnnn". Tangan wanita ini meremas kemeja yang dipakai oleh pendominasinya

"Aku tidak akan membuka bra-mu kau tahu. Ini hanya permainan kecil". Bisiknya di telinga sang mangsa kemudian melanjutkan membuat bercak kemerahan di daerah lainnya

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan. Ia berganti dengan Api. Lelaki beriris merah menyala ini tersenyum lebar

'Aku harus memakai kekuatanku!', batin sang gadis

"Eits! Jam mu ada padaku". Kemudian Api melempar jam kekuatan itu pada Halilintar

Ia mulai menciumi bagian leher mulus tersebut dan menggigit pelan daerah itu hingga membuat bercak kemerahan, lama-kelamaan gigitannya makin keras sehingga membuat Fang meneteskan sedikit air mata. Ia juga menjilat bagian daun telinga sang wanita, menggigitnya pelan dan menghembuskan napas di sana

Setelah puas dengan permainannya. Api berganti dengan Air. Lelaki dengan iris mata aqua ini mengangkat rok sang gadis. Menciumi bagian paha yang mulus sebelum menggigitnya pelan, ia membuat bercak kemerahan seperti yang lainnya. Air tidak terlalu suka bermain jadi ia dengan cepat menandai daerah paha dan beralih ke punggung. Di sana juga ia memberikan bercak kemerahan

Setelah Air, diganti dengan Gempa. Gempa mencium pipi Fang dan meremas bokong gadis tersebut yang membuatnya mendesah kecil. "Mmhh...b...berhenti..."

Gempa mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Fang. "Kenapa kau terus menghindar?"

"A...Aku...ti...dak...". Kata-katanya terpotong ketika lelaki beriris emas ini terlihat kesal

"Bohong!". Gempa meremas bokongnya makin kencang membuat gadis ini mendesah makin kuat

"Mhh—!"

Lelaki ini terlihat sangat kesal. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan bersatu kembali dengan para persona dirinya. Kini seorang Boboiboy yang biasa dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai jeans hitam melemparkan pisau ke lengan Fang. Membuat bagian itu berdarah

"Sejak kita sekelas lagi— Permainan sudah dimulai"

Sekarang Fang mengerti kenapa selama ini Boboiboy hanya diam ketika dirinya menjauhi lelaki itu dan itu semua karena—

— sebuah rencana permainan. Permainan kegelapan

"Dan kau yang menjadi targetnya, Fang"

Setelah kata-kata itu, Fang merasa semuanya menjadi gelap

Sementara sang predator memegang tangan mangsanya kemudian menggigitnya dengan taring tajam miliknya, meninggalkan bekas disana

Fang tidak tahu kalau dekat dengan Boboiboy dari awal hanya akan membawa masalah besar padanya

[To be Continued]

* * *

A/N: Aneh, kah? Sebenernya chapter ini sudah lama saya ketik dan ketika ingin mengoreksi tiba-tibat niatnya hilang o(╥﹏╥)o

Oh, iya. Saya jadi pingin bikin lemon tapi aduh— butuh pendapat reader juga /hei

Ngomong-ngomong, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ya! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

Jangan lupa RnR nya ya. Maaf juga jika ada typo, setiap orang punya kesalahan hehe

Oh, iya. Boboiboy disini adalah Nosferath, terinspirasi dari komik 'Dark Edge'. Penjelasan selanjutnya mungkin ada di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih

* * *

White + Chris: Saatnya membalas review!

(a) thunderpearl

Chris: Baca chapter ini juga ngerti. Susah amat sih *memutar bola matanya*

White: Jangan begitu dong! *peluk Chris*

Chris: *blush* H-HE?! JANGAN PELUK-PELUK! *kabur*

/mereka mulai kejar-kejaran lagi/

March: Terima kasih reviewnya

(b) Charllotte-chan

White: *berhenti karena capek* Kamu suka psiko? Aku juga! *tertawa seram*

Chris: Oi, aku tidak mau kau keluarkan sifat aslimu disini

White: Jahat! *rangkul*

Chris: Hei! Berat tahu!

White: Gak peduli!

Chris: *menghela napas* Tenang saja, kalau di delete kemungkinannya 0% tapi kalo hiatus pasti 50% karena author yang akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional tahun ini

White: Do'akan author berhasil ya~! Hehe!

March: Terima kasih, reviewnya

(c) Celestial Namika

Chris: No comment? Baaro

White: Aku juga lapar *makan organ tubuh korban*

Chris: Hoi, adanya kau yang mati duluan. Dia ini kanibal tingkat teratas tahu *bergidik ngeri*

White: Jahaattt *mengerucutkan bibir*

March: *menghela napas* Terima kasih reviewnya

(d) Kakuraishi deli-chan

Chris: Baca chapter ini juga nanti ngerti *menggerutu pelan*

White: *masih makan daging manusianya*

Chris: *melirik pelan White dan merasa mual* Ini juga udah dikasih asupan romance

March: Terima kasih, reviwnya *kasih kantong muntah ke Chris*

(e) K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H

White: *menghindar sebelum kena tamparan maut* Heh! Dasar tukang sihir! *ngumpet di belakang Chris*

Chris: Jujur, aku mual dengan semua adegan pembunuhan dan disentuh oleh makhluk astral satu ini *merinding di dekat White*

White: Boboiboy sadis sama Tsundere Fang terus ada— *dibekep Chris*

Chris: Oh, iya. Sosok Boboiboy udah ketahuan tuh

March: Kamu siapa? Kamu seperti jelly :'3 /eh

White: UMMHH EHEHMMM (TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYA!) *masih dibekep*

(f) Oranyellow-chan

White: *berhasil lepas dari bekapan maut si Chris* Penasaran ya? Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya! *senyum sadis*

Chris: *bersembunyi di belakang March* Aku juga mengerti kenapa Fang takut— *merinding*

March: Begitukah? Senang mendengarnya, hehe!

White: Terima kasih, reviewnya~~!

Chris: *ketakutan*

(g) FoinChu

Chris: Seru-seru gitu bakal banyak korban tahu *masih ketakutan*

White: *berlumuran darah* Ah, halooo~ *senyum*

Chris: Oi, abis d-darimana? *menelan ludah*

White: Makan~

Chris: O-Oh

White: Aku lebih suka kalau Fang tidak berdo'a dan membiarkan Boboiboy makin gila apalagi keren begitu *terkekeh*

Chris: Ukh...

March: Terima kasih, reviewnya

(h) Kim Hyejin aka Jinnie

White: HUEEEEE! JANGAN TAKUT GITU! *sodorin boneka teddy bear*

Chris: *ikut ketakutan*

March: Hehe. Makasih, reviewnya

(i) Black Sweet Princess

Chris: *berdehem* Lebih baik kau pastikan dulu 'sosok asli' Boboiboy di chapter ini

White: SETUJU~~!

Chris: Terima kasih, reviewnya

(j) Sawsan

Chris: Kau berisik, tahu! *menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan*

White: Gore begini tapi ada romance-nya juga! *terkekeh*

March: Terima kasih, reviewnya *pingsan*

Chris + White: WUAAHHH! *iklan sebentar*

(k) Widya

March: Diusahain kalo tangan merestui （Ｔ∇Ｔ）

White: Terima kasih, reviewnya!

Chris: *menghela napas*

(l) usun-chan

March: Status Boboiboy ada dichapter ini, hehe~

White: Akan dilanjut kok sampai waktu author hiatus nanti!

Chris: Terima kasih, reviewnya

P.s

Author akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Biar kata orang lama tapi waktu cepat berlalu, iya kan?

Jadi, entah kapan author akan hiatus. Mungkin sebentar lagi

Oh, iya. Terima kasih juga ya yang mau mendukung FF ini. Aku sangat senang, hehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooooo. Saya akan menaikkan rating cerita ini setelah chap berikutnya terbit. Jadi siap-siap mencari di rate M ya /?

Dan, saya akan lama update karena kesibukan sekolah serta Ujian Nasional, tugas dan sebagainya

Tenang, cerita ini tidak akan dihapus kok. Hanya updatenya saja yang mungkin lama

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya ya ^^

\- March -


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Boboiboy because Boboiboy belongs to Monsta Studio but "Behind the Mask" is mine**

Pertama kali menulis di fanfiction namun meski begitu saya baru sekali menulis di fandom ini dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan.

[Warning: Adult + Yandere! Boboiboy, Fem! Fang, Human! Ochobot, Gore, Broken Character!]

Rate: T to M for Bloody Scene and other(s)

Happy Reading, all

\- dengan hormat, March -

* * *

 **Ｄａｒｋ Ｓｗｉｔｃｈ**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK! AAAAKKKHHH! LEPASKAN! SAKIT! HUAAAAAA! SAKIT! TOLONG—". Teriakan penuh siksaan itu mengisi kegelapan mengerikan di ruangan ini.

Sang gadis bersurai gelap hanya bisa menelan ludah. Matanya tidak dapat melihat apapun dan tubuhnya diikat oleh rantai dipojok ruangan. Mulutnya terasa kering sehingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah kegelapan yang diterima sehabis dicumbu oleh 5 persona brengsek tadi, ternyata ia disekap di sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya berwarna merah dan hitam._

 _Ruangan ini sangat mengerikan dan dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk apapun, kabar baiknya adalah ia tidak sendirian di ruangan ini, paling tidak ada sekitar 6 orang lain disini...termasuk dirinya..._

 _Tapi—_

 _— kabar buruknya adalah kini 5 persona tadi muncul. Mereka membawa alar-alat penyiksa seperti kapak, gergaji mesin dan sebagainya._

 _"TIDAK! JANGAN! TOLONG AKU SIAPAPUN—!". Seorang wanita diseret keluar ruangan dengan paksa. Setelah itu, teriakan penyiksaan terdengar hebat._

 _Orang lain-pun menangis, termasuk Fang meski air matanya tidak mengalir deras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _"TOLONG! SAKIT! SAKIT!"_

 _"GYAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN! AAAAAA—"_

 _Banyak teriakan yang terdengar dan pada akhirnya menyisakan gadis bersurai gelap ini sendirian di sebuah ruangan mengerikan._

 _Sesosok kaki muncul di hadapannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata aqua yang mengerikan_

 _Wajah pemuda itu telah terlumuri oleh darah, begitu pula tubuhnya. Fang yakin itu bukan darahnya..._

 _...melainkan darah_ ** _korbanny_** _a!_

 _"Tenang saja. Siksaan untukmu akan tiba sebentar lagi"._

 _Setelah itu, Fang merasa pandangannya mulai gelap lagi._

＂Ｈｅｙ， Ｄｅａｒ．．．＂

Air meremas jantung korbannya hingga hancur. Ia sedang tidak lapar tapi jiwa pembunuhnya masih ingin mendapat korban lagi.

"Air!". Suara familiar memanggilnya. Itu adalah suara Api.

Lelaki dengan manik mata merah membara itu menggendong seekor anjing yang setengah sekarat. "Ayo kita mulai eksperimennya~". Anjing itu dilempar ke arah Air dan kemudian Api mengeluarkan alat-alat bedahnya.

Mereka sangat ingin membuat eksperimen untuk mengubah manusia jadi sebodoh anjing.

"Api, Air~". Suara Taufan memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka. Lelaki pengendali angin tersebut menyeret korbannya yang berupa laki-laki tua sekarat. "Aku ikut ya~".

"Roger, Kak Taufan!". Balas Api

Mereka bertiga memulai eksperimen mereka. Pertama, otak manusia dan anjing itu diambil dan ditukar, tentu pak tua tersebut tidak dibius terlebih dahulu. _Siksaan sebelum mati itu menyenangkan lho_.

Setelah proses penukaran otaknya selesai, kedua lengan pak tua tersebut dipotong. Taufan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari di sebelah kiri ruangan, mayat seekor gorilla.

Mereka memotong tangan mayat gorilla tersebut dan menyambungkannya ke tangan pak tua. Taufan tahu cara menyambungkan syaraf manusia dengan hewan.

Api memotong lidah sang Anjing dan disambung ke lidah sang Pak Tua.

Air mulai membedah tubuhnya, mengganti organ dalam manusia tersebut dengan organ dalam gorilla kemudian menjahitnya dalam 20 jahitan dengan kawat besi.

Gigi sang Pak Tua juga dicabut semua dan diganti dengan setengah dari gigi anjing serta gorilla.

Berikutnya tinggal proses penyetruman agar jadi lebi sempurna.

Dalam hal ini, Halilintar tidak akan dipanggil. Mereka sudah menyiapkan alat mereka sendiri

Anjing dan Pak Tua (Yang sudah bukan manusia lagi) dibawa masuk ke sebuah mesin. Disana Air menyetrum mereka dengan listrik setinggi 80.000 Volt.

Gila? Mereka memang gila.  
Pak Tua dan Anjing mati? Oh, lihat saja baik-baik. Keajaiban yang **mengerikan** akan segera terjadi.

"Kita memang jenius". Ucap Taufan.

＂Ｄｏｎ＇ｔ ｔｏｕｃｈ ｍｅ！＂

Fang masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mencium bau anyir khas darah yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Ia sudah dibeginikan berjam-jam. Perutnya sakit sekali dan kepalanya-pun pusing.

Fang dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Meski begitu, ia tetap diam saja. Jika mereka atau salah satu dari **mereka** datang, bukan hal baik yang akan terjadi melainkan kebalikannya.

"...Kau masih hidup?". Penutup matanya terbuka, ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan iris mata merah yang dingin menatapnya tajam.

Fang membalas tatapannya walau tidak terlalu tajam. "...Kh!". Tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Kau harus melihat karya baru kami".

Beberapa personanya muncul, disaat itu juga mata Fang melebar tak percaya.

MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN APA YANG BERADA DI HADAPANNYA INI?!

"...Aa...". Tubuhnya bergetar, kalau rantai yang mengikatnya ini terlepas pasti ia sudah lari detik ini juga.

"Lihat~! Ini karya baru kami~! Kami menamainya **Voue**!". Ujar Taufan dengan senyuman mengerikannya

'Mereka gila! Aku haru kabur dari sini!', batin Fang.

"WOOF! AUWWW! WOOF! WOOF!". Makhluk itu, yang **sedikit mirip** manusia atau mungkin tidak tengah menggonggong di depannya.

Air mata Fang mengalir, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga berdarah.

 _'Sreeett!'_

Pipinya dicengkram oleh Halilintar dengan kasar. "Kau memang harus takut pada kami. Ini baru awal permainan, target selanjutnya adalah kau. Bersiaplah".

Rantai yang terasa mengikat tangan kini terlepas. Meninggalkan luka biru di tangan. Dengan kesadaran yang masih ada, Fang menatap mereka semua dengan tajam.

"Keris petir!". Sebelum akhirnya benda itu membuatnya hilang kesadaran lagi.

"Gempa, bawa dia pergi". Dihempaskan tubuh Fang ke persona bernama Gempa. Gempa menggendong wanitanya ala bridal dan berjalan keluar.

Para Boboiboy yang tertinggal mulai menjalankan lagi eksperimen mereka.

 **Permainan untuk Fang akan sangat menyenangkan!**

＂Ｓｈｕｔ ｕｐ， ｂａｂｙ＂

Setelah sampai di rumah Fang, Gempa segera membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang. Dielus surai gelapnya, gadis ini terlihat rapuh saat tidak sadar begini.

 **Bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah**

Seringai terukir di bibir sang pengendali tanah. Digigit bahu wanita tersebut dengan kencang hingga sang wanita mengeluarkan erangan.

Tanda kepemilikan telah ada sekarang.

Gempa berjalan keluar rumah Fang, ia mencari korban lagi. Tak lupa memakan cemilan berupa bola mata korban setiap berjalan.

"Hm~".

＂Ｐｌｅａｓｅ．．．＂

Keesokan harinya Fang masuk sekolah dalam keadaan kusut. Ia minta tukaran tempat duduk dengan Yaya sehingga dirinya bisa duduk dengan Iwan sekarang.

Ini jauh lebih aman.

Sepanjang pelajaran ia menatap buku dan papan tulis secara bergantian tapi tidak ada yang masuk ke otak sampai Iwan menulis sesuatu yang cukup panjang di buku tulis milik Fang.

 _'Aku janji akan memberitahu-mu tentang Nosferath, kan? Selain dari yang kukatakan padamu di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, aku hanya tahu bentuk-bentuknya itu saja yang pernah kulihat._

 _Nosferath terbagi menjadi 3. Urutan pertama adalah Nosferath Seed, yang kedua adalah Nosferath Normal dan Nosferath End._

 _Itu aku yang menjulukinya. Aneh, ya? Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung menamainya._

 _Nosferath Seed adalah Raja Nosferath. Biasanya Seed akan membunuh Seed, mereka adalah yang kuat dari yang paling kuat. Bahkan mereka bisa hidup 2 kali dan berjutaan tahun mereka hidup tanpa kelemahan yang diketahui._

 _Nosferath Normal adalah pewaris evil genes dari Nosferath Seed. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang kuat walau tidak sekuat Nosferath Seed. Bisa saja memanipulasi listrik, hipnotis atau kekuatan yang bisa mengubah diri menjadi monster._  
 _Terakhir adalah Nosferath End. Nosferath yang merupakan zombie, walau lebih pintar Nosferath End daripada Zombie tapi sikap dan perilakunya yang membuat mereka disamakan seperti Zombie._

 _Walau sudah_ ** _end_** _tapi mereka tetap saja Nosferath yang cantik, tampan dan elegan. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata kita karena yang mereka dengar adalah kata-kata induk mereka._

 _Berhati-hatilah pada tanah. Biasanya Nosferath End keluar dari tanah pada sore hari menjelang malam hari._

 _Hanya itu penjelasan yang bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Berhati-hatilah, lebam di tangan menandakan kau sudah masuk ke-permainan mereka'._

Fang meremas kertas tersebut dan disimpan ke dalam saku. Ia bertatapan dengan Iwan cukup lama.

 **Tidak sadar bahwa manik mata hazel itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh**

"...Pemain selanjutnya adalah...". Boboiboy bergumam, matanya berkilat marah. "...kau, **IWAN** ".

Fang merasakan hawa pembunuh. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi, pandangannya mengarah ke Boboiboy.

Ia menelan ludah dengan kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar.

 **It's show time**

(To be Continued)

A/N:

AKHIRNYA PINDAH RATE M JUGA! *SUNGKEMAN*

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, ini author juga lagi sakit pas ngetik chapter ini. Banyak masalah juga di sekolah. Maaf juga kalau ada typo, gak sempet ngoreksi (lagi) karena pusing, juga cerita yang mungkin gak nyambung hiks ;;;;;

Semoga fict ini masih ada yang suka dan gak basi huhuhu ;;;;;;;

Terima kasih semuanya!


End file.
